


It's not your fault.

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this when people where talking about the possible dark story line involving Aaron a while ago and someone asked to see it so I'm posting it now. It's Aaron talking to Chas after his father is arrested for child neglect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not your fault.

Chas put the phone down. She'd just received a call from a old friend of hers, one that lived near Gordon.   
"Mum?!" Aaron shouted as he walked down the stairs. "Mum?" He said as he peeked his head round the corner of the door.  
"Can you um..." Chas said.  
"Mum?" Aaron said worried now.  
"Could you sit on the sofa love." Her voice was so very kind and concerned. He sat down and his mum sat next to him and took his hand.  
Chas looked at him. "You're dad and Sandra have been arrested love."   
"Right." Aaron said cautiously. She stroked his hand and he couldn't help his eyes water a little when he asked. "Why?"   
She looked away blinking away tears before looking to him. "Child neglect love." She said squeezing his hand before he pulled it away a little.   
"Right um.." He said looking away.  
"Love." She said. "Your sister, Chelsea, she was left alone for days, no food, she's in hospital..." Aaron sniffed and tried not to cry. "Please tell me they never did anything like that with..." Aaron stood up from the sofa quickly. He wiped his watering eyes and Chas hugged him as he started to cry in her arms. She stroked his hair as he hugged her.   
"Please tell me about it love. You should of told me." She said starting to cry. She grabbed his face in her hands. "Oh Aaron." She said before he pulled away and walked into the kitchen.

"Aaron." She said desperately as he walked to the side.   
"Is she alright, Chelsea?"   
"She's going to be love." She said and he grabbed his face to cry. "Please. Did?.. What?.. Oh Aaron talk to me please." She walked up to him so he walked away into the living room.  
"Love please!" She said crying and he collapsed onto the sofa. She sat next to him. She stroked his hair back as she spoke. "Please. Please Aaron speak to me."  
He nodded so she continued speaking. "Did they leave you alone like that? For days?" She asked and he laugh cried before saying.  
"They left me alone for weeks mum, months." She hugged him close.  
“How young… How young where you when it started?” Chas said trying not to show how much she was dyeing inside, how didn’t she know, she thought to herself.  
“Cant…I don’t know, they just did. Its not something I remember starting it just happened, when you first left he’d go to the pub and not come home…”  
"I'm so so sorry for leaving you with him." She said crying. Aaron sat up a little.   
"No mum it's not your fault. Non of this is."   
"Oh love. It is, it is."   
"No." He shook his head. "Don't you dare say that."  
"This isn't your fault either love. Non of it. Non of it you heard me!” She said holding his face and he nodded.   
"What's gonna, what's gonna happen to Chelsea?" He asked.  
"I don't know love. Maybe she'll go to some of Sandra's family."  
"No." He said quickly. "Their worse then her mum." He said crying.  
"Ok love." She said hugging him again. "Ok." Aaron tried to pull himself together and sat up.   
"I want to know everything love." Chas said.  
"No you don't." He said shaking his head.  
"Did he hurt you? Did he do anyth..."  
"No." He said. "I swear mum. He hit me a few times that's all."  
"That's all." She said shocked. "Aaron he hit you." She shook her head. "And they had the audacity to take you away when I slapped you." She said. "Oh love. I'm so sorry for slapping you. I never would of if I knew."  
"It's ok mum." He said but she shook her head. 

"Are you going to testify?" She said and he looked unsure. "They need to be sent down Aaron. For everything they've done."   
"I know. I just don't know if I can.”   
“Aaron you’ve grown into the bravest man.” She wiped his falling tears. “Im not going to make you do anything, but I know you can do this.” He managed a small smile and looked up to try and stop the tears. Aaron squeezed his eyes tight then looked back to his mum.  
“Can Chelsea, could she live with me?”  
“If the courts say yes, she could live here.”   
“You’d be ok with that?”  
“Yes, of course yes love." They sat on the sofa just hugging, just crying for neither of them knew how long before they heard Diane come in.  
"You alright pet?" Diane asked concerned, seeing them on the sofa, Aaron stood up and nodded.  
"I need some air." He said before walking to the back door.  
"Aaron." Chas said but he just turned round and gave a small smile to show he was alright, he did just need some air.

He left and Diane sat down quickly with Chas.  
"What's the matter love?"   
"Aaron's dads been arrested, how didn't I know, why didn't Aaron tell me." Diane hugged her as she told her the full story.

Aaron walked around for a bit, not going threw the village, he found himself at the barn. Their barn, his and Robert's. As he stood outside he thought what he'd give to be with Robert right now. Not the prick who says horrible things or who everyone else knew, but his Robert. The one he knew would listen and care, but he's not his anymore, never was really. 

He sat down in the hay and laid back. He remembers when he was little, left alone no idea of when their'd be back. The teachers asking why he looked scruffy for school or why he was late. He didn't tell them he hadn't eaten or that he'd got himself up and to school because he was all alone in the house. Eventually he stopped going to school, stopped trying once he got there. What was the point, he thought, not like anyone cares if he fails, not like anyone cares at all. One time when his dad came home from God knows where he did care. He was drunk and hit Aaron, telling him how much of a failure he was, just like his mother he told him. That's when he started dealing, then he really didn't care anymore. He remembers the day it started, him making friends with one of the year 10's in his form, then he was glad of mixed year forms, he's not sure if he is now or not. He liked hanging out with the grown up kids, though it meant he hardly had any friends his own age, that didn't matter, not to him. The few friends from his year also hung out with his 'friends', he never met 'nice' people maybe that's why he didn't care when he started dealing, started beating people up, started giving lip to who ever was closets.

Dinners on the table when he gets home, along with Paddy and Cain, he could of guessed.   
"Come here." Paddy says with open arms, getting a hug off Aaron.  
"You're gonna be ok lad." Cain say, Aaron's not sure if it's a question or a statement but he nods anyway.   
He knew people cared now, lots of people, and that's all he needed.

 

Edit

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment I hope I wrote it with enough sensitivity and well pretty much good enough. Really hoping it isn't a really dark SL on ED.


End file.
